Ninigi Uchiha
is the middle child of Seigetsu Uchiha and only child to Tee. Born in the Hidden Cloud Village, Ninigi bears no affiliation with his home village. Instead he travels the world as a freelance and . For the past two years Ninigi has set out on a quest to find his father working for other nations in exchange to information about him. With his use of the Sharingan's hypnotic abilities he's gained quite the reputation and became known as The Hypnotist (催眠, Saimin, lit; "Hypnotism"). Background Appearance Ninigi takes traits from both his mother and his father, but moreso his mother. He possesses the same brown skin as Tee and the rest of the people of . His mother tells him that despite her hating his father so much, he's a youthful dark skinned version of Seigetsu. Ninigi has black spiky hair which after he left Kumogakure to begin his journey, is usually kept hidden underneath a hoodie. During his genin and chūnin days he wore traditional village shinobi attire: a long, grey top which gathered just at the waist to giving off a sash-like appearance, with matching colored bottoms. Over it a one-strapped flak jackets and arm as well as shin-guards. After leaving Kumogakure and setting out on his journey Ningi's wardrobe changed drastically. He did away with Kumogakure's flak jacket and began wearing a warm up track suit. The zip up jacket is style by a off colored hoodie, which he uses to hide his face while in unknown landsRivaling Bloodlines Cross. Along the sleeves... Personality Powers and Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess As the offspring of a being such as Seigetsu it's only natural that Ninigi inherited strong chakra just like his father. Seigetsu was a man that possessed nearly the same power Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki himself; the Six Paths Power, a completely unrivaled power. The former Raikage, Kiyasui Iro, assumes that unlike all of Seigetsu's other children of gained just a single piece of his power, Ninigi inherited it all. Because of this his chakra reserves are much higher than the rest of his siblings. Tee even states that his chakra has it's own presence to it. However, currently there is something holding the young shinobi back from reaching maximum power. He's able to summon multiple at once with relative ease. Furthermore he's able to push his chakra so that he's able to utilize three-finger Nukite, but on a smaller scale than the . Ninigi's physical strength is far beyond anyone within his age range. At his current age he can smash through walls and give a mountain a crater. He was also able to deal a bit of damage to Kurama; the strongest of the nine . Usually those who excel in physical strength tend to lack speed. This however is not the case for the young Uchiha, as he's shown speeds to nearly be able to keep up with the current Raikage. When enhanced by his nintaijutsu his physical prowess reach a whole new peak. Ninjutsu As a member of the Uchiha Clan it's only right that the young Shinobi possess some sort of skill in ninjutsu. With his Sharingan he has access to a wide variety of techniques. One persons’s C-rank technique, easily becomes a B-rank level technique when used by the Kumo-nin. He has access to two of the five basic elements. The former Raikage states with within just a year Ninigi will become a master of ninjutsu. Nature Transformation Ninigi affinity nature is lightning, however he's also seen using both fire and water releases. His skill and master over lightning release triumphs the other two natures. He's been taught the ins and outs of lightning by not only his mother but his peers of Kumo at a young age. If not an overall prodigy his mastery over lightning release speaks volumes. While only a genin he could use the element for very small things; making threads of lightning as traps for opponents, create little constructs, and finally channeling his lightning chakra into his weaponry. He'd even learned how to wear the armor of lightning at some point during chūnin exams, but for an extremely short amount of time. After reaching jōnin rank, he was able to wear for as long as his chakra could supply it. Accompanying his armor of lightning, Ninigi utilizes his signature technique the Hell Stab. While Ninigi has gotten down to being able to use One-Finger Nukite he can only attack twice, and instead resorts to use Two-Fingers when fighting. His opponents of Kirigakure could find themselves in a world of trouble challenging the young shinobi with only water. Shinobi of the hidden stone also find difficulty defending against the boy's more powerful lightning techniques. Something as simple as a mud wall isn't nearly enough to nullify one of his techniques. He's explained that lightning is an extension of himself, much like that Sharingan. Ninigi has created an entire fighting style around the lightning release respectively calling it; Lightning Fist. As time went on he dove into the roots of his lineage and began to sharpen his use of the fire release. Naturally he quickly mastered the use of the clan's Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique, and was able to use a pool of the clan's other techniques. By splitting the great fireball into smaller pieces he can cover a wider range of the battle field and even conceal within the balls of flame for extra damage. It is to be noted that Ninigi's fire based techniques can't be put out by novice water release users and require more much seasoned shinobi inorder to successfully put out his flames. Nintaijutsu Dōjutsu Sharingan Ninigi's awakened the first for his Sharingan while only a student of the academy. It was awaken while he and a few other of his classmates where out for a walk and ground themselves surrounded by a pack of wolves. After one of his classmates was badly bitten by a wolf a near helpless Ninigi's emotions took over which gave life to his Sharingan. As time went on he was able to continuously mature his Sharingan finally gaining the third and final tomoe during his chūnin exams. Despite not having anyone within the village to help him with his ocular prowess, his dōjutsu matured perfectly. He became known as to all nations. With his Sharingan he's able to see chakra and detect disturbances in it's flow. Even those who try to mask their persona can not outwit his ocular prowess. He can follow the movements of anything whether it be mouth movement, evading an opponents attacks, and/or mimicking them. This gives Ninigi an edge against all of his opponents especially those around his age. So long as he possesses the necessary nature transformation he can copy a shinobi's ninjutsu. These abilities are known as the Insight aspect of the Sharingan, one of two general abilities. To accompany the Insight ability, the Sharingan's second ability, is it's Hypnotism. By far one of the Sharingan's most well known and possibly most feared abilities among it's base. Just being within the same vicinity as someone such as Ninigi is dangerous. A single glance from the young Uchiha could lead to falling under one of his immobilizing spells. For those weaker than himself he can gain complete control over their actions when under his hypnotism. Trivia References